


No regrets, Just Love

by BuriedDeep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedDeep/pseuds/BuriedDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam AU:</p>
<p>Liam is a prostitute with pretty routine life. Zayn is a college kid who has developed a fascination with drilling holes into Liam's routine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This summary sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No regrets, Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not Brit-picked.

When Perrie enters his assigned room Liam sighs. He had been hoping for at least this afternoon off but as usual life in Deviant Brit’s Brothel could be very demanding. He quickly switches off the television, walking over to the bed before dropping his robe.

He had on a pair of boxers underneath which was not exactly proper policy for a whore in a Brothel but walking around naked all day was just too much like a cliché and eventually it sort of depressed him. Perrie doesn’t even bat an eye when he begins to pull them down; she’s seen more cocks than he probably has.

“You’ve seemed to have charmed this one” Perrie says conversationally as she checks over the room with her eyes, scanning to make sure nothing was out of place. Liam pauses as he steps out of his boxers, the air conditioning immediately caressing his skin. However, he felt a bit bubbly as he pondered Perrie’s words.

“He-he has returned again?” Liam is shy to ask, not wanting to show much interest in case he was disappointed.  
Perrie nods, “If by he you mean the same boy who’s made it his business to visit you every night for the past four days, then yes”

The previous sinking dread he had felt when Perrie had first come into his room suddenly appeared to have evaporated under the warm tingles floating about in Liam’s body. He could not help the small smile that touched his lips. Perrie must have noticed because she says,

“Don’t look so happy. He’s probably just some confused heterosexual who’s developed a taste for your ass. Eventually he’ll move on. A boy with a face like that…” she huffs, “He shouldn’t even have to come to a brothel”

Liam watches her as she checks to ensure that the box of condoms on the night stand is at least half filled and that there’s a full bottle of lubricant. Her words make sense but Liam doesn’t mind fooling himself for just one second. He enjoys the attention he is receiving from Zayn, and yes, he knew his name.

Zayn was a beautiful eighteen year old who attended a local College. He didn’t seem to care about sharing his personal details with Liam, trusting the older man almost instantly. Liam was appreciative of this.

Zayn was not naïve, neither was he straight. He knew what he wanted and he knew where to get it. Liam was just happy that the teen had chosen him out of all the other good looking escorts available.

For the past three years Liam has been working at the brothel, no one had shown such dedication to visiting him regularly and he had always assumed he was only interesting enough for clients to only want to spend one night with him. After they were done, they would move on to someone else in the brothel or simply never ask for a night with him again. Which was good because at least he didn’t have to deal with some of their old, ugly faces again but the lack of attention meant that his weekly funds in the Brothel were reduced and he needed to save what little money he managed to make.

However, this was Zayn’s fourth visit in a row and Liam could not help the butterflies he felt. The other boy was gorgeous, why would he even ask for Liam again after he had had him so many times before?

Liam knew there were better choices in the brothel. For instance, Bill had lips on him like a vacuum, he had overheard many persons speaking praises of the young boy’s suction talents.

Comments such as ‘Best head in the entire brothel’ or ‘Fucking tried to suck my brain out through my cock’ were not uncommon when referring to Bill.

The second night Zayn had visited Liam had simply thought that the other boy had come for a closure of sorts, just a repeat of sex before moving on. Then came the third and they did not even bother to have penetrative sex that time, just a bit of foreplay and more idle chatting.

Now today he was back yet again.

When he snaps back to into reality Perrie is placing another small bottle of lube on the night stand.

“Two bottles? Is that really necessary?” Liam knew the answer to the question. He has heard other male escorts speaking of clients who did all kinds of kinky stuff with the lube, practically using it all up before their time was over.

“He paid for the entire night” she states matter-of-factly.

Liam’s jaw drops open.

“Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it. This kid may be dumb but his money is good. Make sure to get tips for yourself” and those are her final words before she leaves.

Liam is still frozen in shock two minutes later.

Zayn had brought him for the entire night?

That, that was…

It was flattering for any whore to be brought for the night but it had never happened to Liam. He didn’t get all-nighters with Clients, hell they hardly spent the full hour. They just put it in, fuck around then left and that’s how he makes a quick buck. But now, now Zayn wanted him for…several hours, probably until sometime in the morning!

Liam squirms a little just thinking about how sore Madison had complained she had been after she had been brought for an entire night.

He is shifting back and forth on his feet when there’s a knock at the door.

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, Liam panics. He checks himself, he had showered earlier on and figured he was safe hygiene wise. Then he smelled his breath and groaned. He knew that fish sandwich he had for lunch would come back and bite him in the ass.

The knock comes again just as Liam dashes into the bathroom.

“I’m coming!” he shouts, hoping his voice didn’t betray how troubled he was.

He gargles some mouthwash but at the same time spots his toothbrush and automatically picks it up, dabs a bit of toothpaste on it and starts brushing.

By the time he opens the door, his body is flushed despite the chill in the room, and he’s a little out of breath.

“Hi. So sorry…” he stretches the vowels a little trying to make it sound as elegant and sexy as possible. However by the look of confusion of Zayn’s sweet face it obviously didn’t work.

“What were you doing anyway?” Zayn eases past him after interrupting what he been saying, “Don’t tell me you were removing your buttplug because you know how much I like to prep you myself”

Liam felt himself blushing and it was so out of place, especially considering he was a prostitute, high class or not, and did indeed have buttplugs to help stretch himself beforehand.

“Luckily for you that was not what I was doing” he tries to say it in a sultry voice but gets a bit choked up at how unearthly Zayn looks today. The boy is wearing denims, a close fitting button down plaid shirt, his skin pale due to the night’s cold, his dark hair ruffled stylishly, a few short curls falling onto his forehead.

Why is he even here? Liam ponders as he closes the door. Perrie was right. Zayn could get anyone, why did he even bother to visit a male prostitute.

Liam shakes his head. He is not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Zayn was a paying customer and that’s all that matters. Plus he left great tips too.

“Why did you buy me for the whole night?” the question is out of his mouth before he can reconsider.  
Zayn looks taken aback, then scratches the back of his head shyly,

“Well I, I figured we could talk some more” He steps forward, putting on a confident expression as he grabs Liam by the hips pulling the other man aggressively close to him, “Amongst other things”

Being seductive was a part of Liam’s job so he plays along boldly. He starts off by running his fingers over Zayn’s jaw line before leaning in to press his lips at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, peppering the area with light smooches before sucking on it gently.

He figures if Zayn doesn’t want hickeys or marks then he would make that clear before they begin. So far Zayn had not objected to anything Liam had offered and was Liam’s only easy going client in his history of working at the brothel.

Liam’s finger commence in their task of unbuttoning Zayn’s jeans. Thankfully the teen is not wearing a belt.  
“Well I had hoped we would talk first…” Zayn sounds as aroused as Liam feels; his voice laden with lust and a bit breathless from just having Liam’s mouth on his neck.

Liam pulls back shortly,

“We can do anything you like?” his voice was a bit robotic, the words flowing out easily as it was something he said very often to clients. Zayn must have noticed that it was an automatic response because he holds Liam at arm’s length and stares at him,

“Don’t do that” he prompts, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Do what?” Liam inquires.

Zayn scoffs, “Don’t go all mindless whore on me”

Liam rears back a little, a bit flabbergasted at the statement, narrowing his eyes,

“Well I’m sorry but aren’t I just a mindless whore, your highness”

“Stop it. Just be yourself. And you’re not a mindless whore to me” he draws Liam in for a hug but the other man stiffens in his embrace, causing Zayn to drop his arms.

“I’m not a girl either. You don’t have to soften me up; at the end of the day we all know what we are. For now, I’m at your service” he sidesteps Zayn, heading for the bed.

He hears Zayn’s footsteps follow him,

“Why are you always naked when I get here?”

Liam sits at the edge of the bed, “It’s my uniform” he answers dryly.

Zayn’s eyes are trained lustfully on his Liam half hard dick, and the teen licks his lips in want. Liam shivers under the attention, he loves it when Zayn eyes roam over his nude body, and the other boy always makes him feel so sexy, so needy. It’s an amazing feeling when you know how badly somebody wants you.

“Not that-not that I’m complaining. But I think I’d like to undress you myself one of these days”

Liam stiffens momentarily. All escorts were naked before the client arrives; they were washed, prepped and ready for action. Sure there were some clients who would take pleasure in prepping the escort themselves but no one had ever asked to undress Liam before. They had never requested he be clothed for when they arrived and therefore he was always nude and ready.

But if Zayn wanted to spend his time undressing Liam himself then that was no problem at all.

“You-all you have to do is make-make a request after you pay. You can tell Perrie whether you want me clothed” he laughs briefly, “Basically I’m like your doll. Anything you want goes”

Liam flushes in the cheeks again as he considers Zayn’s words closely. The other boy had practically just admitted that he was planning to visit Liam again. Liam shakes his head to clear the flabbergasted look he knows he must have on his face.

Zayn steps forward, removing his shirt as he does so. Liam feels his cock harden even more as blood pumps heavily into it. It never gets old seeing Zayn like this, the boy is just a masterpiece. He wants to run his tongue over Zayn’s nipples in the weirdest way.

“Hm. My own live doll huh? I like to think of you as more of an action figure” the teen bends over, his face an inch or so from Liam’s.

Despite the ton of lust coursing through his body at how close Zayn is, he can’t help the chuckle that bursts through him.

“That, that was so corny” he covers his mouth to contain another giggle, letting his hand drop when he sees that Zayn is grinning at him. He grins back in return.

“I thought it was pretty good. That one gets all the boys wet and horny” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Well, I can’t argue with that logic” Liam looks amused yet skeptical.

Zayn huffs then a small smile forms on his lips, “Seriously though. I’d really like you undress you myself next time. I’m putting in my request right now. Straight to the source” he keeps his eyes trained seriously on Liam’s face.

Liam’s heart skyrockets to the moon at Zayn’s casual tone, as if these visits didn’t cost him an arm and a leg. Devin, the head of the household, was not easy on the price tags and Liam knew that this all-nighter must’ve been very expensive for Zayn.

But the prospect of Zayn coming back again tomorrow night was too much too pass up. So what if that made him greedy and selfish. He loved the attention he was getting and the teen made excellent company.

Liam pretends to roll his eyes, “Fine, fine. Next time I’ll just slip on about 40 sweaters, 10 types of underwear and 15 trousers. It’d be so kinky of you to take em all off…with your teeth” he teases.

Zayn leans forward to nibble on Liam’s lower lip, causing the older man to shudder excitedly before he pulls back a little.

“That can be arranged. But wait a minute? You mean you’re not going to be wearing 30 pairs of socks. Taking socks off is like my biggest kink. I think I might be disappointed” he pouts, his right hand reaching out to cradle Liam’s chin.

“Well I can’t have that…” Liam breaks off, unable to stop himself from closing the distance between himself and Zayn, kissing the teen wantonly. His fingers went to work on Zayn’s zipper and he reluctantly broke the kiss in order to concentrate on getting Zayn out of his jeans and his dick into Liam’s mouth.

“Eager today” Zayn comments but he is by no means objecting to Liam’s desperate pulls and tugging of his jeans.  
“How can you tell?” Liam questions smugly, rejoicing in his head as he lowers Zayn’s jeans and boxers over his ass, the teen’s rock hard cock jutting out fully, the head already leaking and Liam feels like mouth salivating the longer he looks at it.

Zayn bites back in a loud moan when he feels Liam’s hot breath against the crown of his cock. Liam looks all too eager to get at Zayn’s dick as his hands grab Zayn’s ass, pulling the teen’s hips forward, immediately covering the head with his mouth.

Zayn grunts appraisingly, his fingers massaging Liam’s scalp but they don’t force Liam’s head down on the cock like most clients would do. Liam is most appreciative and smitten by this; Zayn was proving to be his all-time favorite client. He took Zayn deep into his mouth, covering his dick with his warm spit. Finally with expert ease he bobbed his head up and down, taking Zayn deeper into his mouth with each plunge.

He relaxed the back of his throat like he was trained to do and pretty soon he was deep throating Zayn, taking his cock all the way down his throat, his lips touching Zayn’s balls and the small bush surrounding the base. Zayn is practically screaming his name whenever he does this,

“Fuck Liam! Shit, that feels so good baby”

Liam moans around the cock in pleasure, he’s been called baby and other pet names before but of none of them seemed to matter when compared to Zayn’s. Liam moans were causing a vibration in his mouth, one that heightened Zayn’s pleasure and the teen could not keep in his pleased grunts.

Liam continued blowing Zayn, taking his cock deeper and deeper as if he could not get enough of it in his mouth. He practically ate the cock like a man starving, swallowing the teen all the way down to the scattered hairs of his pubes. Liam finally pulls off, his hand doing all the work now as he works it over Zayn’s slippery prick. He can’t help but swipe his tongue a few times over the leaking precum at the tip.

Zayn has this nice vein running down the center of his cock and Liam cannot get enough of it. He strokes over the bump of the vein, tightening his fists a little just to get a solid pressure going before loosening his grip.

“Holy shit” Zayn cusses and when Liam looks up the other boy has this glassy look to his eyes.

“You. Are. A. keeper” Zayn sighs happily, leaning bending forward once more to capture Liam’s lips in a deep kiss, tasting himself on the older man’s tongue. Liam is enjoying the kiss but Zayn’s words prove to be a distraction.

A keeper?

What exactly did the younger man mean by that?

He has no time left to ponder on it any further because Zayn has stepped away to remove his jeans fully. Liam watches as the teen strips naked, unable to close his thighs as they betray whatever pride he had left and instinctively spread themselves for the taking. Zayn accepts the invitation, crawling between them before continuing to passionately make out with Liam, pulling the other man’s tongue into his mouth before sucking on it urgently.

The older man breaks the kiss and scoots back on the bed, making more room for them.

Liam passes Zayn the lube. He puts the condom on himself, wanting to feel Zayn’s cock in hand once more but also knowing that Zayn liked it when he stroked his dick. Once the condom was on he continued to stroke it, enjoying the sweet sounds of Zayn’s heavy sighs.

The teen placed a hand on Liam’s wrist, halting his movements.

“You sneaky bastard” he chuckles softly, almost out of breath at the overwhelming sensations of Liam’s hand on his cock. Liam smirks flirtatiously, turning over on his stomach before pushing up on his knees, pushing his ass back against the stiffened appendage.

Zayn cups one of his ass-cheeks, smacking him lightly on the other. A full body shiver attacks Liam at the stir the sting caused. Zayn figures that the other man liked the gesture and therefore smacks him again, not too hard, but enough to cause his butt to jiggle a little. Liam grunted, but stayed in position.

Zayn ran his lubed fingers over Liam’s crack, a bit surprised to find it slightly lubed already. He slipped a finger into Liam’s hole, feeling it tighten around his second knuckle. Liam’s head drops forward as he gives a long drawn out moan at the penetration. He had prepped himself earlier that day just in case but nothing beats the feel of someone else’s finger up your ass.

"You ready for me, baby?" Zayn asked, moving his finger in and out.

Liam manages to chuckle in between his gasps,

"You think?" he whispers, bowing his head. Zayn presses forward, his left hand holding one of Liam’s ass cheeks back while the other hand had a finger buried in the other man. His cock nudges against his finger and he slowly extracts it, rubbing the crown of his cock against Liam’s slick hole.  
They both moan eagerly, anxious for what was to come.

Zayn admires Liam’s butt. The other man had a nice ass for a guy. The cheeks were round,firm, and he had little to no hair whatsoever, causing his hole to stand out intimately, making it easy for Zayn just to press his face inside and lap it with his tongue.

The teen groans helplessly. Just thinking about it was making his mouth water. He wanted nothing else but to bend down and swipe a quick lick over the pucker but with his cock standing guard Liam’s hole, demanding and needing entry, he figured that that rimming could wait.

Liam groaned when Zayn pressed the head up to his tiny hole and began to push in. As usual it was much bigger than a finger and took some time but it was just a scary beginning for a blissful outcome and Zayn was nothing but patient.

"That’s it baby, open up for me" Zayn whispers, rubbing his hands over Liam’s back as he presses in harder. Liam moaned as each inch sunk deeper in him until final Zayn’s cock was fully seated in him. The two rocked against each other, the joining of their bodies complete but yet still not close enough.

Zayn wrapped his arms around’s Liam’s waist, drawing in close to lick and suck at Liam’s earlobe and shoulder. Liam cranes his head, baring his neck for the taking. Zayn accepts the offer, mouthing the soft skin there while grinding his hips forward.

Zayn lifted himself off of Liam’s back, straightening once more before pulling his cock out until just the head remained inside. He slams back in almost immediately, jolting pleasure shooting through the both of them. He felt Liam’s hole snap and spasm around his cock as he ground his pubes against Liam’s ass cheeks.

He let his hands fall down to Liam's perfect ass, and began fucking him in earnest. Liam groaned, grunted, and yipped from every thrust Zayn made into his backside, his rounded cheeks dancing back and forth along Zayn’s rock hard shaft as he grinded backwards to make Zayn’s thrusts.

Zayn squeezed and massaged Liam’s ass while he fucked it, kneading the round pale mounds with his hands, watching as his prick fucked in and out.

As things got more heated Zayn pushed Liam’s body down on the bed and followed on top of him without removing his cock or missing a stroke. Liam spread his legs and arched his back to give Zayn deeper access into his passage. Zayn’s pelvic slapped into his firm cheeks over and over as he drove himself in deep.

Usually Zayn would have Liam lay completely on his back, allowing him to see Liam’s body react to my fucking by squirming and jerking about. And the other man made some orgasmic sex faces.

Zayn started thrusting into him harder and Liam knew that they were both close. A couple of sharp jabs caused Liam’s voice to heighten. Hearing Liam moan like that excited Zayn, his dick seem to get rock hard inside him as he picked up the pace.

By now he was slamming in and out of him so hard and fast that the bed was beginning to make all sorts of creaky protests.

Zayn pauses reluctantly, knowing that he was close to completion. He pulls out and Liam groans in protest, wiggling his butt back to gain Zayn’s attention. The teen laughs softly at the other man’s actions, slapping his butt.

“Just a sec” he teased, pushing at Liam’s sides, indicating for the man to roll over. Liam goes willingly, wrapping his ankles around Zayn’s back and trying to pull the man in closer.

“You’re so needy”

Liam snorts, “S’your fault”

Zayn presses the pout on those adorable lips, slipping his cock back inside of the well-used hole easily.

"You like this huh?" Zayn asked, fucking into him slowly. Liam makes a whiny sound at the back of his throat, and then grunted a non-understandable response, trying to make Zayn move faster.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?" Zayn repeated, grinding his hips inwardly, his cock head dragging itself sinfully over Liam’s prostate.

"You like having me on top of you? Inside of you?"

"Yes..." whispered Liam, in a trance like state, his eyes closed in bliss.

"Are you mine then?" Zayn asks, his gaze trained to Liam’s face.

"Yours..." Liam finally moans, opening his eyes to stare vulnerably at Zayn. Oh how he wishes he were only Zayn’s.

Zayn grabbed Liam’s neck with his right hand, leaning forward until he was covering Liam with body, chest to chest, intimately like a real couple making love. His hips begin to move at a much quick pace and Liam can’t help by wrap his arms around Zayn as he looses himself in the buzz that is flowing through his body.  
He closed his eyes and groaned continuously as Zayn fucked into him with quicker thrusts, pounding heavily against Liam’s sweet spot.

The man convulses without even touching himself, his cum splattering between them, covering both their stomachs in his fluid. The clamping down of Liam’s ass as he came causes Zayn to give 5 more short jabs into him before shoving in every inch of his cock into Liam, filling the condom with his seed.  
Liam merely whimpers as Zayn’s dick went off inside him. His hole sucking and massaging the full length but unable to feel the wetness of Zayn’s orgasm. Once again a weird sort of disappointment filled him.  
Call him crazy but he was actually considering going bareback with Zayn.

Zayn lays there on top of him for a few minutes while his orgasm subsided.

“Best. Ever!”

Liam laughs at how playful and out of breath Zayn sounds.

“Thank you. I’ll be here all week”

Zayn lifts his head from Liam’s chest, leaning in to kiss him feverishly. When he pulls back, he stares down at Liam’s satisfied smile and says,

“Leave here with me”

Liam is stumped. He’s pretty sure his eyes have widened beyond their sockets and only blinks when Zayn starts to slip out of him.

As the teen discards the condom in the nearby bin Liam lays there feeling empty but at the same time a building panicky anxiety mounts in him. This was the first time anyone had ever suggested anything like that to him.

“So?” Zayn asks expectantly, trying to look cool but Liam can see the shiftiness in his eyes.

“And, and what would you have me do if I go with you? Clean your house in exchange for sex?” Liam sits up, his ass making loud protests but he endures the pain, needing a distraction from the one in his heart.

“What? No. I-I would never….look, I just meant that you shouldn’t be, here”

“But if I wasn’t here then how would’ve you have met me” Liam shoots back.

“Touché. But now that I have met you, I want, I would like for you to…not be here, work here anymore”  
Liam stares at the other man,

“Why? What difference would it make?”

“I wouldn’t be sharing you with anyone else and, and you’d be free from, from all this” he waves around the room.

“So because you’ve been fucking me four nights in a row you all of a sudden know what I want and what’s best for me? Kid please stop fooling yourself…”

“Okay, okay. I get it” Zayn looks pathetic for a while, as if he truly had expected that to work, but then he shrugs it off and the playful Zayn that Liam likes is back.

“Want to help me with my homework?” he asks, pulling Liam by his arms until the man was seated on his lap.  
Liam drops his forehead against Zayn’s.

“What makes you think I want to?”

Zayn smiles, “Well I have you for the night. You are now my homework slave, bitch” he teases, his arms wrapping them around Liam’s waist.

“Oh no! I must distract you” Liam captures the younger man’s lips, drawing him into a soft kiss.  
Zayn pulls back a little,

“Maybe if you added some tongue I might let you off the hook”

Liam is all too glad to perform.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They spend most of the night in lazy kisses and foreplay, never bothering to have anal sex again. Zayn was content to have Liam in his lap or under him as they traded kisses, bantered back and forth about something random and flirted obscenely.

They eventually fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, cuddling up to each other snuggly. In the morning Zayn had a class at 8 so he woke up early, dropped a kiss on Liam’s cheek with a promise to return.

He came back again that night but only for two hours this time.

They made use of it down to last second, and as promised Liam had been fully clothed when he arrived, opting to wear plain jeans, a pair of pink socks that he borrowed from Pierre and a blue long sleeves stretchy t-shirt.

Zayn seemed to have a kink for Liam in clothes because he practically took his own sweet time pealing them away.

“Hm maybe next time I should wear my catholic school girl’s outfit” Liam had said temptingly.

Zayn had looked at him with hungry eyes, “You are the biggest fucking tease on the planet”, his voice husky with want.

The next night they had sex twice, one time on the bed and the next in the shower. Liam had hinted that they wash off before doing anything else and while in the shower together he had pressed his cheek against the warm tiles, his ass sticking out suggestively and before either of them could speak, Zayn had lined himself up with Liam’s hole and began to push in.

Their nights continued to progress until they had been seeing each other for nearly a month. Liam thought he would at least had gotten fed up of Zayn but found himself drawn to the boy more and more every time he came. He soon began to look forward to Zayn’s visits and sometimes they didn’t even have sex. Zayn would sneak in a scrabble game or snakes and ladders and they would just goof around.

Liam learnt that Zayn was living on Campus, his parents and younger siblings lived in a different area but he visited them annually when school went on vacation. He was out to them and they kept pestering him about bringing home a boyfriend for them to meet.

“You planning to do that one of these days?” Liam had asked jokingly, sipping on the fattening milkshake that Zayn had brought for him. There was a no food or drinks rule but Perrie had allowed Zayn to bring it along with him if he promised not to mess up the sheets.

“Well, I was hoping, that you…”

The sharp look Liam gives him is enough to stop Zayn from finishing the sentence. Zayn has not stopped asking him to quit the brothel and come with him but Liam is still skeptical about it. It’s much safer to assume that this is all a fling because Zayn deserves better and he probably will find someone soon enough.

Harry Styles is Zayn’s new best friend apparently and it was upsetting to Liam how much Zayn can go on and on about the man. It was almost sickening and Liam felt stupid for feeling anything other than lust for his client. Developing a crush was one thing. Falling in love was a whole other ball game.

When Zayn finally notices how tense and fake Liam’s smiles are whenever he speaks about Harry he questions the older man about it.

“It’s nothing” Liam shrugs, “You wanna watch tv?” he gestures to the small tv, his only source of daily entertainment. It didn’t have cable but he sometimes borrowed a dvd player from one of the other escorts and Zayn brought over a couple of dvds for him to watch.

Zayn shakes his head, eyeing Liam closely. The shorter man squirms a little under the watchful gaze and pretends not to notice when Zayn gets a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You’re jealous” he accuses enthusiastically.

“No I’m not, you’re just…”

“Oh my God, you are. You’re jealous of Harry!”

Liam folds his arms, “What’s there to be jealous of, I hardly know the man. As far as I’m concerned he can have you. You’re kind of clingy for a customer”

Zayn stays quiet for a while and Liam stomach sinks in dread. For all his doubts and his denials, he doesn’t want Zayn to stop coming to see him, he doesn’t want this screwed up thing they have going on to end. But he knows it has to, sooner or later, it’s almost inevitable.

Zayn drapes an arm over Liam’s shoulder, “You know you’re the only girl for me, right?” he teases. Liam pokes Zayn roughly in the ribs for calling him a girl.

Even as Liam shrugs him off, he can’t help but feel a tad bit relieved that they are still going to be continuing this fucked up relationship. Later that day while Liam squirms under him, his toes curled in ecstasy, Zayn stakes his claim on him, pounding brutally into him with enough force to mark him on the inside.  
They’ve been seeing each other for 3 months now when things hit a rough patch. Liam had tried to cover up bruises with makeup, his ass throbbing in pain after the ordeal it had gone through, but at least he had managed to stop the bleeding.

He is staring at his swollen lips in the mirror when he hears a knocking at the door. The small clock on the nightstand informs him it’s 10 minutes after 7 and it’s probably Zayn outside.

Sighing he hears the knock again, this time even more insistent.

“Liam? Liam why is the door locked?” Zayn asks.

Ever since they fell into the pattern of meeting on a regular basis Liam had kept the door unlocked around this time for when Zayn arrived.

He realizes his mistake and prepares himself for the worst.

Zayn’s smile drops off his face as he takes in Liam’s weary profile.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just, just another lousy day at work” he shrugs. Zayn steps into the room, his hands reaching out to cradle Liam’s face. The shorter man flinches back and Zayn’s hands fall back to his sides. Liam closes the door with a sigh.

“Another rough client, I see” Zayn states dryly, his fists clenched. This was not the first time Zayn had borne witness to another customer’s impact on Liam’s body and if they continued this bizarre relationship of theirs it’s would not be the last. Zayn would just have to learn to deal with it.

“Why? Why do you put up with this? This is why, this is why I, I want to take you away from all this…”

“And put me where Zayn? In your fucking dorm? Do I work off my share of the rent by sleeping with you? I’ll just be moving from one sex stained room to another. I don’t need you to rescue me”

“At least with me I’d know you were safe and not getting face fucked by the next paying john!”

Liam narrows his eyes, “I hope you fucking know that you are a fucking paying john you asshole”

“So you’re saying you’ll rather stay here and take all this but yet refuse my offer of a better life?”

Now Liam was getting agitated, “What better life?! You live on campus…”

“I can get us an apartment!”

“Sure, pamper me like the whore I am. What am I supposed to do all day, blow your friends for spare cash and then wait for you to come home and fuck me?”

“Why are you being so difficult?” Zayn’s voice is a now a whisper, as if he’s truly trying to wrap his mind around the person Liam is being right now.

“At least this place puts a roof over my head, food in my mouth and money in my pocket”

“And what are you doing with that money? You can use it…”

“It’s my FUCKING BUSINESS! I never asked for your help. I-I, you need to go away” he says it so forcefully that even he believes that truly what he wants. He understands what Zayn wants from him but he’s scared, he has seen what the world outside the brothel has been for him and he doesn’t want to go back to that. At least here he was guaranteed a home, a bed to sleep in.

What if he took off with Zayn, quit his job here. Then Zayn found someone else, moved on and kicked him out. He’d have to rely on his own money from all the tips he had collected and when that was all used up he’d be back to square one. He was not taking that chance. Hoping Zayn could understand.

But Zayn’s next words were enough to stun him forward into denial.

“I love you”

In another world he might’ve said it back.

Instead he forces a laugh,

“You don’t love me. You just love the sex”

“We don’t always have sex!” Zayn is shouting now, mad that Liam had just brushed off his feelings.

“You’re just some naïve school boy. Just, just leave. You don’t belong here, why are you even coming back?”

“Because I love you, you idiot. I can wait until…”

“I’m not leaving dammit! Why can’t you just accept that?!”

Just then Perrie and a tall, buff security guard pushed their way through the door.

“Is there a problem?” Perrie asked, her eyes trained on Liam. He ducks his head, terribly embarrassed.

“Yes there is! Your other customers seem to have a knack for bruising your workers”

“Whatever bruises sustain were a part of something the client paid for and it was consensual right, Liam?”  
Her eyes bore into the side of his face.

“Yes madam” he whispers, keeping is head bowed.

“What? No, that’s…”

“Liam, is this customer proving to be an annoyance?”

Zayn snarled at her, looking pleadingly at Liam but the other man refuses to raise his head,

“Yes madam”

Perrie gives Zayn a smug look, signaling for the bodyguard to take him away. She may put up with Zayn’s naivety but she wasn’t about to let this foolish young man stir up unwanted trouble. It’s about time he moved on. Surely he didn’t expect to stretch his life between school and a sex club.

Zayn doesn’t put up a fight, all the energy drained out of him and he is now a pitiful desperate mess, calling out to Liam twice, just so that the other man would acknowledge him. Liam turns his back, limping slightly as he moves to the other side of the room.

Zayn notices the limp and shakes his head in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to drag the other man out with him but Liam had made his point clear.

And Zayn, no matter how horrible he felt at that moment, he knew he would have to forget about him. Perrie banned him from coming back and that was basically the dead bolt on the end of his and Liam’s relationship. Once Liam chooses to continue to stay inside of that fucked-up version of a haven then they could never be together.

It was suppose to end there but I wanted at least a happy ending :)

 

5 months later

Liam handed another customer her coffee, smiling politely as she thanked him. He saw the manager studying him seriously, looking for flaws in his performance. It was his first job since the brothel and although the manager, Niall, was awfully fond of him already, he knew he wouldn’t be getting off easy if he screwed up.  
He was determined to keep the job; it was the only way for him to continue living in the small rundown apartment he had rented the previous week.

Things weren’t instantly better after he had finally decided to quit the brothel but they were getting there. He had used his most of his tips money in order to rent the apartment, stock it with some groceries and buy some good clothes to wear on job interviews.

By the end of the first week Niall was proud to keep him on as an official employee and he had grinned for the entire day. It was nice to have job where no one expected you exchange bodily fluid. The only fluid he was handing out nowadays was steaming hot coffee.

It was another regular afternoon at work and his coworker Penny has stepped out to run an errand asking Liam to fill in for her momentarily. Having nothing else better to do Liam agreed and that is why during his break on this particular afternoon he found himself manning the front desk, tending to customers.

The bell over the door rang out and Liam looked up expectantly. It was a crowd of teenagers and he sighed. Not because they took forever to order all that they wanted but because whenever he saw one of them his mind quickly reminded him of what he had lost with Zayn.

He had not quit the brothel for the younger man, wanting to do it for himself, to be confident enough to take that step toward independence. However, it had been Zayn’s belief in him that pushed and motivated him to take the final steps and escape the brothel on his own.

He had had enough of it and eventually life without Zayn’s visits was all too depressing and he felt as if he was suffocating and maybe, just maybe a little suicidal. Rather than stay and wallow in his pity party he had confronted Perrie, telling her than he was quitting. She had sent him off, warning him that he should not bother returning when he hits hard times.

Liam vowed to himself that no matter how hard life on his own got that he would not go crawling back to the brothel. He would not give Perrie the satisfaction. She had….

“Liam?” the voice is vaguely familiar and sounds awfully surprised. Liam thinks he might’ve fallen asleep at the register again because the person in front of him could not be Zayn. The other boy was a bit more muscular in the right areas, strong biceps being shown, he still had that glorious caramel angelic glow that lit his skin sinfully; only his dark hair now that blue tips, his t-shirt loose on his slim frame and all in all he looked refreshed, like he had turned over a new page in life. Zayn seemed a lot taller than he had been as well.

Liam thinks that he himself probably looks the same. However he had gotten rid of his puffy curly sue hairdo that he had rocked during his brothel days, preferring to have it buzzed neatly.

Liam might’ve gained some weight, but that was because he had eaten through an entire tub of ice cream while celebrating his freedom and continued to eat with gluttony at any opportunity. The weight did his usual skinny twink-ish frame some good.

“Zayn. Hi, hi, how are you?” Liam tried to sound unaffected and polite.

Zayn just look shocked as if God had literally smacked him in the face with a mighty hand.

“You-you work here?”

Liam nods.

“So that means…”

“Yes, I quit…the other job” the silence between them stretches and Liam is a bit too old for awkward silences, so he opts to ask, “How have you been?”

Zayn still looks a bit wide eyed as if he never expected this to happen in million years.

“Uh, wow. This is just…wow”

“I know right. How…brave of me”

The taller boy laughs, seeming to snap out of his funk, “Yeah, yes, pretty damn brave. You made me look an ass back then but I…”

“I’m sorry” Liam couldn’t hold it back any longer. “I truly am. I- I really did have feelings for you and I was too stubborn to realize and when I finally got out I didn’t want to go looking for you because you’d probably think I was some loser, or, or you might’ve moved on already…”

“Liam. Liam, you don’t have to explain yourself. I-I think I understand why you didn’t want to come with me. And I guess it really was none of my business and Harry said…”

Liam can’t help the way his eyebrows furrow at the mention of that name.

“Still jealous I see” Zayn points out, chuckling softly. “It’s, it’s nice to see you again…out here, in the real world”

Feeling that this was fate and that he didn’t to use this moment to his advantage, Liam said,  
“Would, well, I get off at six if you wanted to…” Liam stuttered out.

A tall, milky skinned adonis comes up next to Zayn and smacks him loudly on the ass.

“Babe, what’s taking so long?”

Liam can’t help the way his eyes go back and forth between the two.

“Harry, go sit down. I’m just finishing up”

“You need help?” Harry asks, then his eyes move to Liam, who is just staring bemusedly at them.

Harry grins, wide and flirtatiously, reaching out to grab hold of Liam’s limp hand, “Hi there” he reads Liam’s name tag, “Lee-am. I like that. It’s very pretty just like you…”

Zayn pushes his friend aside. Harry shrugs it off but gives Liam the signal for ‘call me’

When he looks down at his palm Liam sees a small business card with large number’s printed onto it. How the hell…?

Zayn immediately takes the card and rips it up.

“I’m, I’m so sorry about that. He’s just a big perv. What-what were you going to say?”

Liam smirks, “Who’s jealous now?” he teases

The teen rolls his eyes, “M’not jealous. I just don’t trust Harry around anyone attractive”

Liam touches absently at his hair and face. “You-you think I’m attractive?”

Customers usually pamper them with compliments during sex because they want something but this offhanded comment means much more than some dirty flirt only meant to mess with your head during sex.

“Liam, I always thought you were attractive, beautiful even. You just couldn’t see it”

But he wants too. He wants to see it now. And he wants Zayn to show him.

“I was, I was saying I get off at 6. Would you like go for some takeout….or, or something? I-I’m not sure…just to get catch…I mean if you want to, if you don’t that’s…” he could have smacked himself for failing so miserably.

“Yes, Yes, I mean sure…yeah, sure we’ll take it slow…just talk” the brightening smile on Zayn face could give the sun a run for its money.

Liam gives a small smile, “Yes…slow”

The End  
:)

Leave me a comment telling me what please. Thank you so much for reading


End file.
